


Invader Zim au

by bshmatthews



Category: Invader Zim, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drawing, Fanart, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bshmatthews/pseuds/bshmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody on anon_lovefest asked for an invader Zim AU with Frank as an Irken and Mikey as the human. So here's a litttle drawing of them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invader Zim au

**Author's Note:**

> My idea was that Frank was the lone anti-invasion Irken, who somehow saw old broadcasts of The Wild One or something that was transmitted into space a long time ago and decided he had to be a REBEL, and then he snuck into a spaceship and got to Earth. BDEN is a defective robot that was going to be scrapped and Frank saved him. Mikey... is Mikey.


End file.
